


Last hopes

by orphan_account



Series: The hero and the robot [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Final Battle, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He swears he can feel the presence of all the ghosts of a hundred years’ past, right here, right now. A chamber underneath the castle. Just him, the ‘chosen hero’, and all those ghosts. Four long-dead friends whispering at the back of his mind, magic curling through the room, thick darkness with tendrils of light. Only him, the monster in front of him, and-Metal.His most loyal companion.





	Last hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Face-off against Calamity

The sword of legends and myth, the glowing sword of the goddess – clutched in his hand. A shield made by the ancient Sheikah is held in his other, and he’s got his trusty bow from Hebra and a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back, a pack full of potions and magic and remedies. All those things, Sonic thinks, will only slow him down. That’s why he’s wearing no armour, only the champion’s tunic, and the boots on his feet, the gloves on his hands…

He swears he can feel the presence of all the ghosts of a hundred years’ past, right here, right now. A chamber underneath the castle. Just him, the ‘chosen hero’, and all those ghosts. Four long-dead friends whispering at the back of his mind, magic curling through the room, thick darkness with tendrils of light. Only him, the monster in front of him, and-

Metal.

His most loyal companion.

Sonic smiles, despite being in the middle of this maelstrom of evil, and Metal, beside him, flashes his eyes in a way that Sonic has chosen to interpret as: _Happiness. Agreement_.

-Oh yeah, they’re _so_ going to do this.

The battle begun as soon as Sonic set foot in the ruins of the castle. When Calamity Ganon lashes out with whips of flame, it’s only a continuation. Sonic easily darts to the side, swiping out with his sword, and it’s only a continuation. He’s not waiting for the action to start – he’s waiting for the _end_ , for the storm to finally calm. He’s waiting for the thunder to finally die down over this battered kingdom. For peace.

…He’s waiting to see how fast he can take Calamity down.

Calamity Ganon, a monstrous beast with more legs than it should have, pulsing red lights marking it like scars and glowing yellow holes for eyes, with bits of metal sticking out of its body, turns out to have one hell of an injury tolerance. Sonic stabs and slices, and Calamity shoots and burns and rampages. Metal, airborne as of two weeks ago, keeps his ancient sabre strapped to his hip, and instead uses a Sheikah bow to send off rapid bursts of arrows whenever he gets a good opening to.

They’re the last hopes of Hyrule.

Those words holds a certain kind of divinity which Sonic shies away from every time – he’s just going to do what he’s got to do. He’s doing this _with_ Metal: that’s another valid point…

It’s a long, tiring battle. Parries, dodges, and slashes, circling through the chamber as Calamity roars. His blade’s smeared with blood, and so’s his face, when finally the beast lets out a guttural howl, staggering backwards-

-swiping out with a limb, knocking Metal clean out of the air.

Sonic’s at his side before he even realises he’s started moving, panic tearing at his insides.

Metal’s a robot. The finest artificial intelligence ever created, but still. He doesn’t bleed. But that _doesn’t matter because his arm’s been-_

Wires. Sparking, fizzing threads – some sort of clear blue liquid starting to pour out of the hole. _The hole._ If the goddesses as much as _think_ about letting Metal die-

“Metal,” Sonic says, frantic. “Metal, c’mon buddy-“

“Sonic,” comes the response, but his voice is ridden with static. The bright lights of his eyes are dimming. “ _Finish it.”_

“ _Metal_ -“ Desperation. Fear. Anger at Ganon.

“You must-“ static. Static, and Sonic lets go of Metal’s body. _Fury_. Sonic rises to his feet with the grace of a tiger readying for the kill, and grabs his sword. The hilt digs into his palm and the blade pulses white – and then Sonic snarls, spins around and charges at Calamity.

It’s all a blur after that.

Stab. Cut. Jump. Sudden pain in his side, which he couldn’t care less about.

…And suddenly, Calamity Ganon is dead. Ripped to shreds of darkness and black magic, its dying scream echoing across the plains of Central Hyrule. It’s as if a smear of darkness has been erased. Like sunlight returning to the lands again.

And Sonic doesn’t want to feel it, he wants _Metal_ -

-When Princess Amy Rose Hyrule appears out of thin air, shrouded by light – a long-forgotten memory clicks into place. The voice in his visions – it belonged to the Princess. And it’s strange, because both Sonic the Knight and Princess Amy should have been dead for a hundred years, but _yet_ -

“I need your help,” is the first thing Sonic asks of his Princess turned sole living member of the royal family, and thus his Queen and ruler.  “My – my friend’s dying-“

“Show the way.”

Metal’s body lies as he left it, in a pool of blue liquid and red blood, down in the chamber underneath the castle. Princess Amy doesn’t ask, only hurries to rise her hands, closing her eyes. Sonic places Metal’s – Metal’s severed arm next to his body. The Princess focuses, and the air sings with power. Light shines around Metal, and Sonic doesn’t dare breathe-

A heartbeat passes, light washing over them.

And Metal’s eyes flicker open, glowing and steady. “Sonic?” crackles his voice, before smoothing out. He makes an urgent motion and reaches for his bow, but Sonic stops him with a gentle hand on his arm. His fully functioning arm, reattached to his body by Light Magic.

His grin’s so wide it hurts.

“Metal, Mets, you’re back.” Thank the goddesses- “ _Metal_.”

“Sonic?” Metal asks, sounding concerned. “What’s – status report?”

“You won,” answers Amy, face almost glowing. “You won, Sonic won, it’s – you’ve saved Hyrule. _You’ve saved Hyrule._ ”

“We did it, Mets,” Sonic says, words slurring together with giddiness. “We did it!”

Metal stares at him. “It’s – over?”

“Calamity’s dead. Hyrule is free again.” The Princess looks nearly as elated as Sonic feels.

“We won,” Sonic says. And then he leans down and kisses Metal, even though there’s no mouth, only smooth steel. He’s cruising on a wave of happiness, relief, love – maybe even bloodlust. _Euphoria_. It’s over, and Sonic knows exactly where he’ll be going for a vacation…


End file.
